This invention relates to integrated circuit devices, and more particularly to integrated circuit devices coupled to multiple power supplies, that include power detection circuitry.
With the advent of high speed and low power applications for integrated circuit devices, integrated circuit devices have been developed that are supplied with currents from power supplies of different voltages. Generally, core processing logic within programmable logic devices is powered with lower voltage power supplies, and I/O (Input/Output) drivers that drive external signals are powered with higher voltage power supplies. For example, circuits within one integrated circuit device may be implemented with TTL (transistor-transistor logic), in which a logic-1 signal is nominally at 5 volts, while a logic-0 signal is nominally of zero voltage; LVTTL (Low Voltage TTL, which exists in a 3.3-volt version or a 2.5-volt version); PCI (Peripheral Component Interface, which may require a 3.3-volt power supply); SSTL (Series Stub Terminated Logic, which has several variants); GTL (Gunning Transceiver Logic); GTL+; and HSTL (High Speed Transceiver Logic, which has several variants). Additional signaling schemes that are based on other voltage levels have been developed, and continue to be developed.
Indication of whether all power supplies to an integrated circuit device have reached functional voltage levels may be useful for various applications. One application is to keep circuits within the integrated circuit device inactive through application of an internal reset signal that is further qualified by a signal that indicates whether all power supplies to the integrated circuit device have reached full/nominal rail levels, thereby preventing damage to the circuits. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide integrated circuit devices that include power detection circuits that indicate whether power supplies have reached functional voltage levels.